The New Savior
by Canoe98
Summary: The story follows Accelerator as he enters the world of the titans. Well he be able to survive? Probably. But the real question is: how much fun can he possibly have? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

He hated people. He hated the way they looked at him. He hated the way they talked to him. And he hated the way they treated him. So, it was obvious that the only solution for him was to leave. He remembered saying goodbye to Last Order (the only person he had an actual connection with), and telling her that he would be fine...telling her not to cry. Then he left.

Chapter 1 - the arrival

Accelerator had been walking for quite some time (even though he didn't remember what day it was that he left), and he hadn't come across any sign of civilization for days. He was walking through what seemed like a dense forest, and the sun was slowly sinking from the sky. He was about to stop and rest for the night until he saw something moving in the distance. "Huh? What the hell is that?", he asked himself as he began to walk closer to large object. It kind of resembled the shape of a human, but its size was just too large to be a normal man. As he approached the hulking creature, he began to notice more distinct features that it had. For one, it appeared to have a large creepy smile, and some of the body proportions weren't right. It also didn't have any genitals. Once he realized this, Accelerator was shocked beyond belief, "What in th-? It doesn't have any freaking balls!" He stepped closer to the creature and noticed that it was busy eating something that was in its hands. 'What's it eating? Probably some kind of plant.', he thought, but then he realized that there was blood splattered all over its fingers. 'Hmmm…', he thought again, 'it might just be some kind of deer or something.' But as he got a closer look at the beast, he could nearly make out an arm, some legs,...and a head in its palm. It was a human. He then slightly raised his eyebrows; not because of the decapitated body in front of him(he had seen death before), but because of the fact that the creature was now staring directly at him. He didn't flinch at all, and he simply stared back at the monster. The creature then proceeded to walk toward him, all the while maintaining an eerie smile. "Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you!", Accelerator warned, "I can get very dangerous if I feel threatened." Unwavered from his words of warning, the creature continued to stomp its way toward him. Accelerator sighed, "And here I was - hoping to have a calm and relaxing evening. Well, I guess I might still be able to have some fun with this guy." He then began to slowly approach the oncoming beast without a moment's hesitation.

He raised his hands to the massive figure, prepared to deliver a powerful blow, but then a group of people suddenly jumped from out of the trees. They used what seemed like strings to maneuver their way around the creature, until one of them headed directly for it. The person took out a pair of large swords and used it to slice deep into the flesh on the back of the creature's neck. The monster fell with a thud as the sword wielder landed on the ground without a scratch. Accelerator continued to watch as the person straightened up and looked in his direction. It was a girl, who looked to be close to his age, wearing a brown and white uniform that was dirty in certain areas. She had dark black hair and an athletic build. "Hello.", she said quite unenthusiastically, "My name is Mikasa. Are you unharmed, citizen?", she asked. Accelerator continued to stare at her and slowly answered the question after a few seconds of silence. "The hell are you talking about? I'm not a citizen. And yeah - i'm fine.", he stated. Mikasa blankly stared at him, "Excellent. Then you must come with us so we may further protect you." He looked at her,"...we?" Accelerator slowly turned around to see about four more people behind him. "And who might you assholes be?", he rudely mocked. Ignoring his comment, the boy closest to him went first, "Hey, my name is Eren. Glad to see you're ok." Accelerator blinked at Eren's response and looked at the guy next to him, expecting another introduction. "Oh, my name is Armin. It's very nice to meet you!", he smiled. Then the next guy came up, "I'm Connie. We got to you just in time, dude. I thought the titan might've gotten you."'What on earth is a titan?', Accelerator asked himself. And finally a dark haired woman approached Accelerator, "Hi, i'm Sasha...you wouldn't happen to have any food with you, would you?" Accelerator just looked at her and said "no." She sighed a depressed sigh and slowly walked away. He turned his attention back to Mikasa who walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Forgive us for being so late, but the important this is that you are safe. Now, please accompany us back into town so that a doctor may be able to examine any minor injuries." 'Huh. So there IS a town nearby after all. I might just be able to crash there for the night.', he thought as he watched Mikasa and the rest mount some horses. "Make haste", Mikasa said as Accelerator awkwardly attempted to mount the horse. Then, after he fully got on, they all took off and headed to town.


	2. Chapter 2

The new savior - chapter 2

Accelerator slowly opened his eyes to see a white plastered ceiling with small cracks dispersed throughout it. He grunted and slowly turned his head to look at the surrounding room; more like a closet.

The room was small, with the scent of old dust and dry air, and the door had been left open slightly. Accelerator sat up in the bed and continued to scan the room.

Where was he? "Oh, that's right", he suddenly said to himself, "those people in the woods found me and took me here." He sighed and slowly stood, cracking his back on the way up; "but where exactly is here?", he asked curiously.

Accelerator then began to walk toward the door as he tried to pinpoint where the heck he was. He gently pushed the door open and walked out into the sudden brightness of the morning sun.

He held his arm up above his head in an effort to block the sun's blinding rays. As he looked around he began to see other houses that were lined up next to the one he had just come out of and in front of him was a large road that seemed to curve around a nearby corner.

There were sidewalks, street lamps, and even a small water fountain that was situated in the middle of everything. However, as he continued to look, something caught his eye.

It was a giant wall he saw in the distance that seemed to curve around the entire town, and it must've been over 100 ft tall as it towered above anything else in the area. Accelerator stared at the massive structure and followed its length as it looped around the city.

Accelerator then felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned around to face the person who would dare touch him. He turned to see the girl, Mikasa, whom he had meet the other day and who led him into the town.

"Are you alright?", she politely asked, "I hope you are well rested." Accelerator's glare slowly began to soften as he listened to her speak. "Tch! I guess it was okay.", he hesitantly responded as he turned his head away From her.

"I am glad.", she answered back, "Now ,forgive me, but I must take you in for questioning regarding what you saw out there in the woods." Accelerator turned back around to face her again, "huh?", he groaned, "I saw what anybody else would've seen: leaves, rocks, and more rocks."

She gave him an expressionless stare and remained silent; he looked back at her. "Even so…", she continued, "I still have orders to bring you in for questioning." Accelerator looked at her and slightly chuckled to which Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

"'YOU arrest ME?'", he mockingly repeated, "hahahaha….trust me you couldn't take me on even if you tried." Mikasa glared at him, but still continued to have a calm demeanor, "If you continue to resist, I may have to use force."

Accelerator simply smiled at her and prepared to attack; but then he had a thought -'if I let her take me, she may lead me to whoever's in charge around here. And when I meet them, i'll just knock the shit out of em'.'

Accelerator sighed and scratched the back of his head as he evilly grinned at Mikasa, "lead the way.", he said. Mikasa continued to glare at the white haired boy and slowly began to show him which direction to go.

 **About 45 minutes later…**

The two teens eventually came upon a building that was slightly taller than the surrounding complexes. It was tall and large, yet still maintained a sense of normality when compared to the other structures.

Accelerator stared at the large building with his face set in a seemingly everlasting scowl. Mikasa entered the structure and motioned for Accelerator to follow her as she kept the door open.

Two guards stood alongside the door, presumably to keep watch, and both of them simply glared at Accelerator as he slowly passed them and entered. Mikasa led Accelerator up a flight of stairs that seemed to be never-ending, and the two finally reached their designation.

Ahead of them was large door that, similar to the other one, had two guards stationed on either side. The door began to slowly opened as it revealed a somewhat tall man standing behind it.

The man was bald and maintained a very calm demeanor. His mouth was halfway covered by a thick mustache that split apart on the way down. His eyes were stern and thin ring of wrinkles surrounded the bags of his eyes.

"Welcome!", the man politely began as he gave a slight smile, "My name is Dot Pixis. I have recently been informed that you were found in the fields outside of our walls. I was hoping that you'd be able to shed some light on that. So, in short - where did you come from? And can we trust you?"

Accelerator tilted his head to the side in a confused manner, "huh?", he said as he continued to glare, "Well, that was pretty direct of you. If you must know, I come from the city of gofuckyourself and 'trust' is honestly overrated."

Mikasa was shocked, as was evident by her face, and she opened her mouth to say something to the white-haired boy next to her. However, Pixis held his hand up in protest as an effort to calm her down. "But General - !", Mikasa began. "It's alright soldier. There's no need to elevate the situation any further."

Mikasa listened as she began to straighten back up in an effort to keep quiet. She frowned and kept her eyes on Accelerator while remaining silent.

"General?", Accelerator questioned as he continued to look at the bald man in front of him. 'So this is the guy who's in charge? Doesn't look like much. I'm sure I could kill him in a matter of seconds.'

Suddenly another man who was presumably a soldier rushed up the stairs toward the general. "SIR! SIR!", he cried, "The titans are making their way here as we speak. They just came out of nowhere!"

The general's eyebrows lowered and his face assumed a more stern expression, "How many are there?", he asked. "About 20 to 30 of them, sir!", the soldier quickly responded.

"Dammit! How did they get here so fast?", the general seemed to ask himself. "Mikasa!", he suddenly yelled, "Yes, sir?!", Mikasa asked. "I need you to gather as many soldiers as you can, and meet me at the west wall!", he said. "Understood.", Mikasa said as she and the general passed by Accelerator.

Confused, Accelerator looked back at the two guards who were positioned by the door. "You need to come with us.", one of them said as he slowly put his hand on Accelerator's shoulder.

"Don't touch me.", were the only words uttered before the two guards were sent slamming into the wall, effectively knocking them out. Accelerator sighed as he looked out the window to see something unexpected.

There, just outside of the window was a giant face staring back at him. He blankly stared back at the face before muttering, "what….the…..actual….fuck." Suddenly a large hand appeared and tried to reach in through the window.

Accelerator was ready to kill it until he heard the slicing of swords and the cutting of flesh. The large creature then appeared lifeless as its body slowly began to fall foreword and a loud 'thud' was heard.

He looked back out the window, and heard a voice call to him. He looked down to see a blonde girl looking back up at him with a somewhat bored expression. "Hey.", she said, "are you ok?", she asked with no notable voice of concern.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I could've handled that thing anyway.", Accelerator said as he stared down at the girl who continued to look up at him with a stoic expression. After a few seconds of silence, the girls began to talk again.

"You should get someplace safe. You're only going to get in our way. People who are weak should go hide and let those who are strong take charge…."

"..."

Accelerator couldn't believe it - someone was actually telling him that he was weak? Accelerator gritted his teeth and began to say something back to the blonde, but he noticed that she had already left.

'How dare she..', he grimly thought as he watched many more creatures terrorize the surrounding buildings. 'I'll show her...', he thought, 'I'll show them all!' With that he jumped out through the window and headed for the nearest titan.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sooooooooooooooo….it's been quite a while, and to be honest I even forgot that this story even existed. I haven't written a story in what seems like forever so I thought it would be nice for me to update one. This story is actually my favorite out of the other ones i've made because (to me) it has the most potential.**

 **Well, you guys know the drill - give me your thoughts and comment over how I can improve the story. Thanks and bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The new savior - chapter 3

As Accelerator approached the closest titan he noticed a person he had seen before; it was Mikasa. 'Wait, wasn't she suppose to be gathering more troops or something?', Accelerator asked himself, even though it didn't really change anything.

The dark haired girls was swinging around the titan, possibly trying to find an opening in order to attack. Finally, she got around to the titan's back, and with two swords that she pulled out, she sliced a chunk of flesh off of the titan's neck.

The massive creature fell down to the ground in a heap of steaming blood; dead. Accelerator looked at Mikasa who seemed to finally notice his presence as she swung down to the ground and ran up to him.

"What are you doing here?!", she asked, panic evident in her voice. "What does it look like? I'm going to kill all of these fuckin' weird ass giants!", Accelerator explained.

Just as Mikasa was about to protest, a massive shadow suddenly covered the two teens in blanket of darkness. They both looked up to see a titan standing over them with a face that would make almost anyone piss their pants.

The titan's eyes were wide and bulged out of its head. Its mouth was curved into a wide smile, revealing a set of sharp, jagged teeth. The jaw was thin and pointy, almost forming a sharp edge.

"Shit!", Mikasa exclaimed, "how could I not have seen it before?!" The titan leaned down and slowly began to reach for them. Suddenly, Accelerator walked foreword, pushing Mikasa aside. "Move.", he said, "I'll deal with this."

"W-what?", Mikasa stammered, "You don't even have any gear on you. How could you possibly -" Then, out of nowhere, Accelerator's body shot upward and went straight toward the titan's head.

He reeled his fist back and punched the titan directly in the nose. The entire head then exploded, causing chunks of flesh and bone to rain down to the surface.

Mikasa stared in awe as she watched Accelerator slowly rise from among the titan's corpse. His white hair was stained red from the clumps of blood that got on him. "H-How did you d-do that?" , Mikasa managed to ask.

Accelerator turned to face her, "There isn't any time… didn't your general tell you to do something?" Mikasa gasped, he was right, she still had to meet with and gather the other troops.

"R-right.", she said as she quickly sent her grapple to the top of another building. "You should come with me", she said back to him, "I might need your help." Accelerator looked at her with a board expression.

"Yeah, I don't think so…", he finally began, "that doesn't sound exciting at all. The only reason i'm here is to kill those goddamn monsters….what was it you called them? - titans!"

Mikasa simply stared at Accelerator. 'Are you kidding me?', she thought, 'he's only doing this because it's 'exciting'? Is he serious?'

She then sighed, in an effort to calm herself, "Fine. But where i'm going probably has the largest concentration of titans in a single area, and I hate to admit it, but I don't think i'll make it on my own."

Accelerator continued to stand in the same spot, obviously thinking about which choice to make. Finally, he began to speak, "Ok, fine. But if I find out that you're lying to me, then you're not the only one who's going to have problems."

Mikasa gave a slow nod and prepared to use the grapple to take off. "Get on.", she said as she noticed Accelerator still standing there. "Huh?", he said, almost confused, "I don't need that. Trust me, when we start moving - you're the one who'll be struggling to keep up."

Mikasa continued to stare at him without making a word. "Very well. Then follow my lead." With that she leapt up into the air, allowing the iron wire to pull her above the building.

Accelerator followed as he jumped up vertically, and then ,while in mid-air, boosted forward in pursuit of the dark haired soldier. The two were leaping across buildings and jumping over streets, until Mikasa saw the troops she was looking for.

Mikasa skillfully landed on the ground and then she heard another thud behind her. She looked back to see Accelerator land on the ground next to her just as skillfully as she did.

'How the hell did he manage to keep up so close to me?', she thought, but soon shook the thoughts from her head as she looked back up to see a titan being attacked by other troops.

The troops had surrounded the titan and were zipping around it, trying to find an opening. One of the troops must've seen Mikasa because he quickly separated from the group in order to join up with her.

As the troop landed, Accelerator took a look at him and realized that her was one of the one's who he had meet in the woods. His thoughts were interrupted as Mikasa began talking to him.

"Eren!", Mikasa said, "Mikasa!", Eren replied, "The titans have been flooding this area, and it doesn't look like they're going to let up anytime soon! We need help!"

Mikasa bit her bottom lip, she knew she could only take out a few titans, but not enough to make a difference.

"Hey.", she suddenly heard from behind her. She looked back to see Accelerator slowly approaching her and Eren, "When do I get to kill some of these bastards?", he asked with his face morphed into a scowl.

Eren looked at Accelerator, "Hey it's you! What was your name again?" Accelerator sternly looked at Eren, "Accelerator", he murmured. "Yeah, what are you doing here? You need to leave, it's not safe here."

Accelerator glared at Eren, earning a loud gulp from the brown-haired teen. "It's okay! He's with me.", Mikasa stated as she turned to face Accelerator again. "Hey, how many of those titans do you think you can kill?"

Accelerator gave a small grin, "All of them…", he simply replied. "How does twenty sound?", she asked again. His smile seemed to grow wider, "No problem."

"Good, we'll leave the rest to you. In the meantime me, Eren, and the others will meet the general at the west wall. Good luck - you will need it.", Mikasa said as she pulled Eren along by the arm.

"Wait, what? Don't tell me he's going to take on the titans all alone - Owwwww!", was all Eren could say before he was further pulled from the conversation by a determined Mikasa.

Accelerator watched the two leave along with a few others until they were out of sight and he was alone. He sighed, "Well, I guess I had better get serious then." He then jumped up onto another building to get a birds-eye-view of the surrounding area.

He saw a group of three titans that seemed to be just wandering around, one titan was attacking a nearby structure, and two were running directly toward him. "Heh. I'll take out these douche bags first, and then i'll kill the others."

Accelerator chuckled to himself as he jumped down from the building to face the oncoming titans. Once he landed, he raised his leg and quickly stomped it down, causing the surrounding ground to explode into a variety of rocks and rubble.

The ground in front of him split open, effectively reaching the titans and knocking both of them back into each other. Accelerator grabbed a nearby piece of rubble and launched it at the closest titan.

The rock made contact with the titan's head and went right through the skull causing the blood to gush out of the recently made hole. The titan fell to the ground and landed on its back, earning a loud 'thud' to erupt from its position.

"Ha, and now for the other one.", Accelerator said as he slowly began to walk toward the other titan, who was already on its feet. Before he got to the other one, he noticed that the first one was already making an effort to stand.

"What the hell?", he said with an unconcerned voice, "How can you move at all; you're suppose to be dead." Before he attacked the titans a second time, he remembered how Mikasa dealt with the titan before.

'That's right!', he thought, having the realization hit him, 'she went for the nape of their necks! That might be the only way to kill them.' Having this knowledge, Accelerator leapt toward the two titans with his fingers together, mimicking the shape of a sword.

He landed on the first titan's shoulder and sliced into its neck, cutting off a piece of flesh. He then jumped to the second titan, landing on its back. He ran up its spine, and gently poked its neck which caused that spot to erupt into a mixture of blood, skin, and bone.

He then landed on the ground and watched as the bodies of the dead titans slowly slumped to the floor. "Two down and about about eighteen to go." He then walked away in search of more titans.

 **Annie Leonhart POV**

The titans' attack had started so suddenly almost as if someone had simply pressed a button. Annie Leonhart, a young blonde girl of about 17, was swinging between buildings and titans in an effort to meet up with her group.

She had recently saved the life of some white-haired kid who claimed that he could've taken on the titans alone. As if. 'Some people should just know their place.', Annie thought bitterly.

She wasn't sure why she had continued to think about this, but for some reason it bothered her. For someone ,who was unable to fully defend themselves, to make such a pathetic and idiotic claim kind of pissed her off.

Suddenly, her way was blocked as titan intercepted her mid flight. The titan's long bony arms stretched out and snagged her from the air as its mouth was forming a horrifying grin.

"Arrrrgh!", Annie let out a yell when the thin fingers squeezed her somewhat small figure. She made an effort to get loose from the creature's grip, slamming her hand down on its knuckles and slicing away at its fingers.

But no matter how much she tried to escape, the titan would not release her. 'Shit!', she thought bitterly, 'Is this really it? Am I going to die here?'

Just before she was going to give up, she heard a faint yelling. "HEEEEEEEYYYYY! LOOK AT ME YOU DAMN MONSTER! I'M YOUR REAL ENEMY!" Annie gasped and looked down to see the same boy she had saved a while back.

As she looked at him, she noticed that his appearance had slightly changed from when she last saw him. His body was covered in blood and his white hair had been stained red.

However, his physical appearance was not the only thing that had changed. It was his eyes. They were the look of someone who had seen death face to face. They were the eyes of a cold blooded killer; the eyes of a person without fear of death or mercy; the eyes….of a monster.

The titan slowly tilted its head and angled its gaze down upon the white-haired teen. The boy continued his gaze, staring at the titan as it stared back. After a few seconds, the titan finally must've deduced that the boy wasn't a threat and resumed its previous action.

It lifted Annie up closer to its mouth and opened its jaw, revealing jagged teeth and saliva. "HEY, YOU…...DON'T YOU DARE -", was all Annie heard before a loud cracking sound was heard and she was suddenly falling through the air.

"-IGNORE ME!"

Annie's mind was racing as she looked around her. She saw the titan's hand floating in the air with her, but there was something strange about it; it wasn't attached to the titan anymore.

'The arm has been…...severed?!', she asked herself once she saw the obvious slice that had cleanly cut off the titan's entire arm, shoulder and all.

She then quickly remembered that she was falling and attempted to use her 3D maneuver gear to save her from the fall. But as she reached for it, she noticed that it had been extensively damaged, most likely by the titan.

'Shit.', she thought to herself, 'am I really going to die this time?' She asked. Annie then tilted her head up slowly and looked at the sky, taking in all of its colors and shapes. As she examined the sky above, a thought came to her, 'The clouds...are kind of beautiful.'

She slowly began to shut her eyes and spread her arms out to her side, awaiting the hard ground below. But it never came.

She began to steadily open her eyes again, not expecting anything in particular. As she looked around, she noticed that she was a couple feet from the stone ground and was seemingly just hovering there.

She looked back up to come face to face with a boy, the same white-haired boy that she had seen once before. He looked back down at her, his red eyes fixed on her face.

"Hey,", the boy began to say with a stern expression, "you ok?"

End of chapter 3

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing great. I remember someone asking which version of Accelerator i'm using, and( to tell you the truth) i'm kind of using my own version with a small connection to the anime's version. :)**


End file.
